<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocks by maccarooni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451753">Rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccarooni/pseuds/maccarooni'>maccarooni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon, and also very whipped for gon, i do be projecting tho, killua gay, rock collecting hehe, they have become my comfort ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccarooni/pseuds/maccarooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon loves collecting rocks. He loves finding the shiny ones hidden in piles of dirt, cleaning them up, decorating them.<br/>But his favorite thing to do is give them to Killua.</p><p> </p><p>(aka i saw rlly cute fanart w the concept of gon giving killua rocks he thinks are cool and killua keeping them all and so i project my yearning onto gon and killua)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello yes this is the first thing ive written in a very long time it may be bad. i warn you.<br/>aged up characters i guess? i was never rlly specific but this is post reunion and they are already together, so i’d say probably like 15/16?<br/>n e wayz enjoy feel free to give me constructive criticism lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon loved collecting rocks.</p><p>Killua had picked up on it as soon as they had gotten back to whale island. It seemed no matter where he was, the spiky haired boy was always able to locate the nearest pile of rocks. It was almost as if he had a sixth sense dedicated solely to sensing the presence of rocks. </p><p>Many times when they had been walking somewhere together, he had abruptly stopped in his tracks and began rummaging through piles of rocks, as if he was scouting out the best ones.</p><p>Killua didn’t exactly understand why at first.</p><p>The first time it had happened, They had been walking alongside each other on their way to town to run an errand requested by Aunt Mito. Gon, as rambunctious as ever, was swinging their linked hands back and forth as he identified all the plants they had seen on the way; Explaining everything he knew about them as Killua silently listened with a smile. </p><p>But after about the fifth plant, Gon had stopped in his tracks, seemingly gazing in the distance at something, but Killua didn’t know exactly what it was. </p><p>He released his hand from the other boy’s and made his way over to the object.</p><p>Killua, hummed a confused response at the abrupt lack of contact and walked over to where the shorter boy was hunched over. Hands now in his pockets, he tilted his head to peer down at his best friend. “Gon? What are you doing?” </p><p>The shorter boy was staring at a patch of dirt with an intense focus as he continued to search for whatever it was that caught his attention. He dug around until he finally located it. It was a rock.</p><p>He picked it up and eyed it proudly. He bounced back up from where we was once sitting to face Killua. </p><p>He held up the rock, presenting it to the other boy, grinning.<br/>
“For you!” </p><p>The silver haired boy stared down at the rock in confusion as his cheeks began to darken. </p><p>It was beautiful- It was small, round, and a hazy blue color, with little black spots peppered throughout it that glimmered in the sunlight.</p><p>“Huh? Wh.. Why?” Killua had barely managed to sputter out.<br/>
“N-Not that I don’t.. don’t like it- but... why a rock?” </p><p>“Because it’s pretty! I thought it looked really cool, so I wanted to give it to you!” Gon offered back easily. </p><p>Killua, now an embarrassing shade of crimson carefully reached out to grasp the rock from the shorter boy’s calloused hands. </p><p>He couldn’t believe that something as simple as Gon handing him a rock was enough to set Killua into a flustered mess. Even after all the years that they had known each other, even after the confession- that took Killua at least 6 days to prepare himself for- and even after the entire 6 months that they had been together officially as a couple, the simplest of gestures were enough to make Killua short circuit. </p><p>This was one of those gestures. </p><p>He looked down at the rock and smiled softly as he carefully put it in his pocket. </p><p>“Thanks, Gon.” he said, barely over a whisper, without looking up from the ground. </p><p>Gon simply grinned in response as he laced their fingers back together so they could continue on their way. “Of course Killua!” </p><p>And throughout the rest of the walk, Gon had continued to stop every once in a while to admire the rocks he saw, keeping some for himself and handing some off to Killua. </p><p> </p><p>Gon didn’t really do much with the rocks- Killua had asked him once when his curiosity got the best of him while the smaller boy was enamored in his current rock exploration. </p><p>“What do you even do with them?”<br/>
Killua had questioned, not moving from his spot in the patch of grass he was currently lying in. He tilted his head to wait for the other boy’s response.</p><p>“I don’t know, I like to clean them up and bring them home so I can decorate them or put them on display in my room” Gon had chirped back happily in response. </p><p>“That’s all? So then what’s the point of collecting so many? I just don’t get what’s so special about them.”</p><p>The spiky haired teen giggled. “Well, I just really like em! They all look different and I like keeping the ones that look cool. I don’t know why, but they just make me really happy!” </p><p>Killua couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face as his boyfriend spoke. Seeing Gon get so excited over something as simple as rocks was undeniably adorable, and it filled Killua with an emotion he couldn’t even begin to try and describe. </p><p>“But... “ Gon continued as if he was contemplating something.<br/>
“I think my favorite thing to do with them is give them to you!” </p><p>The soft smile on the silver haired boy’s face immediately vanished as he heard that. He did not even have time to try and fight the violent blush on his face before it had completely covered his pale cheeks as he looked away, attempting to cover his flustered expression with his bangs.</p><p>“you’re so embarrassing” he groaned as he raised his hands to cover his face.</p><p>Gon had simply giggled again in response as he made his way over to sit by Killua’s side. </p><p>And much to Killua’s embarrassment (actually it was more like excitement but he would never admit that) The impromptu rock offerings had become even more common after Gon had announced this.</p><p>In fact, it seemed they could not go anywhere anymore without the other boy stopping at some point to pick up rocks and present them to Killua with that stupid smile that filled him to the brim with warmth. </p><p>Sometimes he would point out his favorite part of the rock, and sometimes he would just hand it to Killua wordlessly, as if he should already know what it means. </p><p>That’s what Killua hated (loved) the most. When he handed the rocks to him without even acknowledging it, continuing on with their conversation, not even bringing it up. He didn’t understand why it drove him so crazy, but then again, what about Gon didn’t drive him at least a little crazy.</p><p>What did Killua do with all the rocks Gon gave him? Kept them, obviously. Like he would ever even consider getting rid of them. He kept them in his pockets, so that whenever he mindlessly placed his hands in pockets he’d instinctively smile as the image of Gon smiling and handing him a rock came into mind. Until eventually, his pockets had become too full, and he ended up moving them to his backpack. </p><p>And don’t get him wrong, Killua loved the rocks and he would kill anyone who tried to take them from him, no hesitation, but he just didn’t understand why Gon did it. Why rocks? And why Killua? Why not anyone else? Why not Mito? </p><p>So one night, when the two are outside, laying down beside each other in the grass and staring up at the stars, he finally asks. </p><p>“Hey Gon?”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“...Why do you give me so many rocks?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence between them as Gon slowly turned his head to face Killua’s.<br/>
His golden brown eyes wide and innocent in confusion. </p><p>“Does Killua not like them?”<br/>
Killua’s eyes widened as he bolted up from where he lied. </p><p>“No! No! That’s...That’s not it! I love them, I really do it’s just... I don’t get why you give them to me and not like..Mito” </p><p>Gon hummed in response. He sat up so he could face the other boy.  </p><p>“Well, honestly I’ve never really thought about it. I’ve always really liked rocks, and bugs, and flowers and things like that.” The spiky haired boy stared up at the stars as he thought about his answer.<br/>
“And I don’t know I just really like rocks, Like I like how they all look different and unique and that some of them may be dirty and look gross and weird but when you clean them up and fix them they look really nice and new and shiny. “ </p><p>Killua stared at the other boy with an involuntary soft smile as the other boy continued to rant. Most people would probably be annoyed around his best friend when he talked about the things he was passionate about, just like he was now, but Killua loved it. He loved a lot of things about Gon that he never knew you could love about a person. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m ranting” Gon chuckled lightly “I guess to answer your question, I’d say I really love rocks, and I love you, so I wanna share them with you.”  He finished as he titled his head to once again face his boyfriend. </p><p>Both Killua’s eyes and smile softened as his cheeks became the now too familiar shade of red it usually did whenever Gon bluntly announced things like this. </p><p>Killua  couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than simply gaze at the other boy, as he felt himself overflowing with warmth and affection for the other. </p><p>Gon started to frown as Killua continued to stay silent.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Killua? Did I say something that was too much for you? I’m-“</p><p>“I love you so much”</p><p>Gon breath hitched. He smiled (that same stupid amazing, beautiful, illuminating smile that made Killua momentarily forget how to breathe.) And immediately threw his arms around the other boy’s neck, pulling him close and holding him tightly against him. </p><p>“Ki-ll-uaaa!” Gon exclaimed as he squeezed him tightly. </p><p>Killua huffed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy in return, rubbing small circles onto his back. </p><p>“You’re so sappy, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Gon giggled in response as he pulled back from the hug, but not out of the embrace.</p><p>“Only for you, Killua!” He offered back simply, arms still around the other’s neck.</p><p>Killua rolled his eyes. “Stupid.” He responded as he tried to maintain a cool expression but the wide grin on his face gave him away completely. </p><p>“Now that I know you love the rocks I’m gonna give you even more!” the spiky haired boy exclaimed leaning closer to the other boy’s face. “I can’t believe Killua has a soft spot for being given rocks” He grinned mischievously at the other boy. </p><p>Killua returned the expression, equally as wicked. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”</p><p>Gon happily obliged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOOK i really love rocks. like i do not know why. but i love them,, so much. for obvious reasons i cant go outside and look for some, and im also v lonely and have no one to give the cool rocks to and i WANT it so i wrote it lmao</p><p>here is the very amazing excellent fanart this was inspired by: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJniRbVFKYw/?igshid=c0nflwt2zpqv</p><p>thank you for reading! this is the first fanfic ive written since i was like, 12 so it may not be too good and i kinda hate it but i wanna get back into writing hehe so here we are </p><p>-macca :D (follow me on tumblr! share the killugon brainrot. show me rocks. @uwumacca)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>